The present invention relates broadly to muscle and joint braces and, more particularly, to a device for stabilizing the hand and wrist of a user while the hand is clenched into a fist for use during activities involving striking or punching with the hand, including for example but without limitation boxing, kickboxing, martial arts, aerobic boxing and kickboxing, law enforcement and military training, and other sports which may include striking with the hands such as football or hockey.
When considering injuries resulting from activities of the aforementioned type, most people think of injuries inflicted by the hand on an opponent or other participant. Nevertheless, even though the hand may be covered by a protective glove, the hand and, more particularly, the metacarpophalangeal (MCP) joints, carpal-metacarpal, carpal-metacarpal and wrist are subject to injury due primarily to displacement or derangement caused by repeated trauma. Hand and wrist injury and reinjury in such activities can be lessened by increasing the application of various safety measures including methods of wrapping and gloving the hands and usage of custom-fit protective devices.
Typically, pads are placed over the knuckles of a participant and taped into place which, if skillfully done, can somewhat strengthen and protect the wrist and hand. However, considerable skill and care must be used when applying the tape which can be a time-consuming and user-dependent process.
Therefore, if the participant desires hand and wrist stabilization and accompanying knuckle or MCP joint protection, a lengthy and time consuming taping process, dependent on the skill and knowledge of the applier, must be undertaken in order properly stabilize the wrist and hand. Even then, the materials currently used for this purpose, i.e., gauze and tape, are archaic and fail to utilize modern biomaterials and biomechanical knowledge and concepts.